The Wounded Princess
by LiiMakino
Summary: Ruki's secret life is concealed from family and friends, revealed only in her diary entries. AU.


_This fanfiction is shamelessly inspired by Melissa Panarello's book "One Hundred Strokes of Brush Before Bed". _

**Characters ****will**** be EXTREMELY OC, but that's due the plot. **_**This will be a considerably heavy story, you're warned. **_

AU – The digimons never existed and tamers never met (except Juri and Ruki)

Ruki and majority of tamers: 15/16 years old.

Ryo: 20 years old.

*Just like the book, this story will be (mostly) in form of a diary*

* * *

**The princess is gone.**

Sitting down on the wooden floor of her room, a petite redhead sighed and lay with her back on the floor. The cold wood sent shivers down her spine and her arms. The sun was shining like it normally would in that time of the year and the sunrays were shining through her windows. She instinctively reached for the little book that was carelessly placed a meter away from her. She felt silly but its dark blue cover sent a wave of hope inside her. She opened the notebook and held the black pen that was inside it. She sat up and started to write.

July 6th,  
Diary,

It's a hot Sunday afternoon. I sit here on the floor while I listen the birds sing and the children play in the street. Unlike me, they're free.

July 8th  
Diary,

Seiko must be gambling on the internet, I can tell by the sound coming from the computer. Rumiko is still sleeping. Hangover, as always.

This morning I took a long well-deserved shower and came inside my room. The towel fell and I looked in my mirror at this naked girl. The long red hair falls on her back and it's shining, reflecting the strong sunlight invading the room. The purple eyes are big and round and the eyelashes are thick and long. The firm breasts are perfectly round and somewhat big for this age, the pink nipples adorning them gently. The stomach is flat and the waist is thin matching the round and soft hips. And she is all mine.

Sitting in the bed I insert a finger and the girl in the mirror semi closes her eyes. I admire and respect this girl in the mirror. The pleasure of seeing this girl is so much that I can feel it starting in the tip of my toes to the top of my head. It ends in a couple of seconds. Then the shame comes.

Unlike Juri I don't like to touch myself thinking about someone else. Some time ago, she confided me that she likes to touches herself thinking of being possessed violently by a man. That was a surprise for me because I can get turned on by just looking at myself. She asked me if I touched myself too and I said I didn't. If I told her what I do, I would be betraying this world I've built to myself. The only thing in this world is me and my mirror and in the end that's what I contemplate and love. All the rest is fake. My friends are fake, the boys that I kissed, even this house and this family is fake.

I want love diary, I want the stalactites of my ice breaking apart in a river of passion, of beauty.

July 10th  
Diary,

Writing a diary was a stupid idea. I will probably forget that it exists in a couple of weeks, then Rumiko or Seiko will find it and read everything I wrote and I'll look like a complete idiot.

Well, at least I'm distracting myself.

July 13th  
Dear Diary,

You can tell by the way I'm referring to you: I'm happy – for once!

Yesterday I went to a party with Juri. She was lighting up the city with her pretty green dress. At first I didn't want to come, but then she begged me and I went. I drove to a huge house in the rich side of the town. It was dark so Juri walked in the front garden first and started waving like mad saying "Ryo, Ryo!" when she saw someone (I could only see a tall shadow). He came calmly and greeted her, then she waved for me to approach her and so I did. Juri introduced us and he shook my hand lightly. He whispered his name and I smiled, thinking that he was probably shy. Then I noticed a sharp brightness in the darkness: it was his smile, it was unbelievably white. I couldn't help but smile on my own. Once we came in the house I noticed he was incredibly handsome, with tanned skin and bright baby blue eyes.

Juri and I sat on the armchairs drinking beer and Ryo sat right across me, looking right into my eyes. I started to feel self-conscious; my skin was so white compared to his and my freckles were incredibly visible in the light. I felt ugly.

In the middle of the party we were left alone since everybody was on the dance floor and we didn't like to dance. An uncomfortable silence fell upon us and I said faking confidence:

"Beautiful house, isn't it?"

He eyed me and just shrugged. I decided to keep my mouth shut.

Some time passed and he sat closer to me, smiling and leaning forward.

I got my hopes up and smiled back. Then he asked:

"Are you a virgin?"

My face turned red and I felt a knot in my throat. I just nodded yes and looked away in shame. He bit his lip to keep himself from laughing and sipped his beer. I was feeling the lowest person in the world. "Now he won't even take me seriously! I'm so stupid!"

But then again, what would I tell him? It's the true. I've never been touched by anybody else other than me and I feel proud of it. Of course there's this big curiosity, firstly of seeing a naked man. Secondly I want to know how my skin would feel touching someone else's body.

But even two weeks ago when I spent all night with an Italian guy, I didn't touch him in the same place he touched me.

Still, I want my first time to be something memorable, something I'll think back in the sad moments of my life. I think it could be him: Ryo…

Yesterday I gave my number to him and he texted me this morning: "I felt great talking to you, I think you're pretty cool and I would like to see you again. Come to my house tomorrow so we can swim in the pool a little."

July 14th  
Diary,

I'm still perplex and nervous. It was all a sudden and impacting experience, and I can't say it was pleasant or unpleasant either.

Juri and I went to Ryo's beautiful house again this afternoon. I got my period and I couldn't swim, so I just sat on a table under the trees, drinking some ice tea.

Ryo approached me wearing just his swimming shorts, exposing his well-built torso. He was smiling and I smiled back.

"Too bad you can't swim, hm?" He said

"Yeah, but I'm still having fun."

He gave a sarcastic smile and took my hand, pulling me up the chair.

"Where are we going?" I smiled to hide my fear.

He just gave me a grin and kept holding my hand until he led me to a room upstairs. He opened the door and once I got in a dim room, he pushed me against the wall, kissing me with passion. His lips tasted like strawberry and I could feel his muscles tensing up while he was holding me. He kissed me for a while until he parted a little and whispered:

"Do you want it?"

I shook my hand saying no, I was afraid. He held my face and pressed me down until I was on my knees on the floor. He showed me the Unknown then. Now he was right in front of me, his smell of man and the veins that expressed his power. All the fear I had was gone and I suddenly felt like I should settle things with his power. He presumptuously entered my lips, washing away his strawberry taste. Then, all of the sudden, my mouth was filled with a hot and sweet liquid, very abundant and thick. He pulled my face towards him and as I didn't know what to do with it, I ended up swallowing that liquid.

He composed himself and pulled his shorts up.

"That's really how you do this?" I asked

"Yeah!" He smiled showing all his beautiful teeth.

I got up and smiled at him and hugged him. He didn't hug back; instead he reached for the doorknob and opened the door. He gave me a sweet kiss and said:

"I see you tomorrow".

I went downstairs and waved Juri a hello. I was smiling but stopped abruptly when I lowered my head. I had tears in my eyes.

July 29th  
Diary,

It's been two weeks I've been with Ryo. He says I'm not good at doing this, that I'm passionless.

August, 9th  
Diary,

Rumiko is drinking and going out too often, always returning in the next morning with a blurred makeup and the indescribable smell of sex all over her. I can only think that at least she is not alone. I miss him. I know he is rude to me and I've heard no kind words or compliments from him... just indifference, insults and mocking laughter. But that doesn't discourage me. On the contrary, his behavior makes me intrigued, stoked almost. I know I'm just being stubborn, but I can't help it.

I constantly touch myself thinking of him, of what I would do if those fingers weren't mine, but his. And then all I can think about is how I would make love to him, for days and days until all this passion was washed away from my body. But I know that this passion can't be washed away, it will never be washed away.

August, 15th  
Diary,

My mom says I'm useless, that I just listen to "cemetery music" and that my only fun is to close myself in my room and read. At least I don't have any STDs. Bitch.

September, 20th  
Diary,

This month my desire has been excruciating. I've touched myself like crazy, and had thousands of orgasms. Desire takes over me even during class, and those times, certain that no one is looking at me, I press my Secret on the iron pedestal of my chair and push my body towards it.

It's never enough, though. I desperately need more of him.

What happened next was a deal made by an extremely smart person and a very curious and determined one. I knew I was on the losing team, but it felt like I was winning.

* * *

_**Ok, I swear this is not going to be a long story, and I won't leave you guys hanging like with my other fanfic – which I will update soon too. **_

_**Also, the story has this title because I wanted to play with Ruki's name (Ruki means princess in Japanese).**_

_**Anyways, pretty please tell me what you like/dislike about this!**_

_**A shout out to Ebony-Rosez and my fellow compatriots Hinata Plusle and Juny-Lee (even though this fic is not age appropriate for you two :x).**_

_**Don't let Ryouki die! lol**_


End file.
